The Visit
by seattlecsifan
Summary: This a companion piece to communications. My first attempt at both dialogue and smut. Grissom goes to visit Sara while she's away. This does contain adult sexual situations. Please read responsibly.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Visit

As Grissom drove to the airport he was surprised at the butterflies in his stomach. Flying didn't usually bother him. It must be nerves about going to see Sara.

It had hurt him deeply to read her goodbye note a fortnight previously. He new she was having troubles adjusting to work after her abduction, but when she left he was blindsided. After reading her note a dozen times, the pain receded to a dull ache. She said she loved him, and that he was her one and only. That she would miss him with every beat of her heart.

When she called him a few days later he was enormously relieved. He had been working doubles ever since she has left to try & fill the emptiness he felt, to occupy his mind. Whenever he let his mind wander it returned to Sara and he wasn't yet ready to think about what might happen. Talking to her, however briefly, reinforced that she hadn't left him. This was only temporary.

They had started a conversation by emails, and she was leaving him an occasional message on their answering machine so he could hear her voice. The townhouse was unnaturally quite without her presence and Grissom could hardly bear to be there alone. When she had asked him to visit her in San Francisco he was so relieved he had cried.

Looking out the window of the airplane he realized they must be nearly there. He glanced at his crossword puzzle and chuckled when he realized he had not filled in one square. He finished his now cold coffee and handed the cup and the newspaper to the stewardess who was preparing the cabin for landing. Grissom's butterflies returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara had an incredible knot in her stomach while she waited for Grissom just outside the security gate at the San Francisco airport. Even though she had talked to Grissom several times on the phone & shot a few emails back and forth, Sara was still very nervous. She was worried that in leaving without talking to Grissom first, she had shaken his trust in her beyond repair. Sara wasn't sure which would be worse, a past she couldn't shake or a future without the man she had wanted for nearly a decade.

When Grissom saw how vulnerable Sara looked standing on the far side of airport security he felt a huge lump rise from his stomach into his throat. He quickly strode up to her, dropped his carry-on bag and hugged her tightly to his chest. Grissom could feel Sara trembling and was dismayed to feel her tears seeping into his shirt. He drew Sara over near the wall and slowly rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

Sara pulled back and offered Grissom a crooked smile. Grissom kissed her forehead and silently picked up his bag with one hand and laced the fingers of his other hand with Sara's. As they walked towards the parking lot Grissom finally spoke.

"Sara, I'm so glad you asked me to come see you. I really want to help you with this as much as I can. I was going crazy in Las Vegas not knowing what was happening." he said.

" Gil, I'm so sorry that I left the way I did. I just had to get away from all the death. And the desert, too, for that matter. Every time I tried to talk to you that day I just couldn't make the words come out. I was getting closer and closer to going over the edge, and I didn't want you to see it happen. Now I realize that I can't do this without you helping me a little. These ghosts have nothing to do with you, I don't want you to think that you've had any hand in this. But I'm going to need your support now and then until I can work this out."

"Sara, I'd do anything for you. You just have to let me know what you need." Grissom answered.

The two had reached the car, and Grissom gave Sara a slow soft kiss on the lips before climbing into the car. They held hands in silence on the way to Sara's hotel, Sara concentrating on traffic and Grissom trying to not be obvious about glancing at her.

When they arrived at Sara's suite, Sara went into the kitchenette to make coffee while Grissom went into the bathroom to wash his face.

Sara was standing barefoot at the kitchen counter nervously fidgeting with the sugar, mugs, and spoons when Grissom walked up behind her. He swept the hair from the back of Sara's neck and slowly kissed her from her shoulder to her earlobe. Moaning, Sara leaned back into the solid warmth of the man she loved more than any other. She could feel his arousal and ground her ass into his crotch, feeling him throb. Twisting around to face him Sara kissed Grissom deeply. Growling slightly, Grissom slid his warm hands under Sara's shirt and cupped her breasts. Grissom lifted Sara's shirt over her head and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing more insistently now. Grabbing Sara by the waist he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and began to kiss first one breast and then the other. When Sara's moans became more insistent Grissom dropped his mouth to the waist of her jeans and began to unbutton the fly. Sara lifted her hips from the counter to accommodate the swift removal of her jeans and panties. Grissom's deep blue eyes looked into Sara' brown ones briefly to see the matching passion of her gaze, then he dipped his mouth between her thighs. He drew in a deep breath of her musky scent before plunging his tongue into her. Sara's hands gripped Grissom's hair as she pulled his face closer towards her center. Grissom could tell after just a few minutes that Sara was very close to coming and he redirected his soft lips and insistent tongue to her clit. As he sucked Sara's clit into his mouth Sara came hard, moaning his name over and over. After a few moments to catch his breath, Grissom stood up, and gathering Sara to his chest carried her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Grissom was awakened. Sara was having a nightmare, She was curled into a fetal position, softly saying ""no, over and over. Grissom could feel that she was clammy when he reached for her. He gently shook her shoulder as he called her name to waken her.

Sara bolted from the bed and into the bathroom, where she retched into the toilet. Grissom ran after her and knelt beside her on the floor.

"Sara, are you all right, honey?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

Sara turned to look at him with haunted eyes.

"Christ, I don't know Griss. I feel like I'm really going crazy sometimes." Grissom stood to rinse a washcloth with cool water and knelt next to Sara again.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dreams had gotten so bad?" he asked as he wiped her face with the cloth.

"Grissom, I lived with nightmares for over twenty years before I moved in with you, I thought I would be okay."

"Do you want to tell me about it now?" he asked as he rose to sit on the edge of the tub.

"My nightmares started getting worse again as soon as I went to swing shift and we weren't sleeping at the same time anymore," Sara said as she rose to rinse her mouth out with water. "Only I had a few new ones to go with all the old ones. Mostly about dying in the desert." Grissom reached out to hold her hand as she lowered the toilet lid and sat. "Then after you proposed, I started dreaming about the night my father died. Only as time went by, those started getting worse too. It was me that was stabbing him instead of my mother. Tonight it was me stabbing you." Sara could barely get out the last few words before she broke into sobs.

Grissom stood next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Sara, how could I have been so blind? I'm sorry I didn't realize how bad things had gotten." He turned her face up towards him and kissed her tear stained eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, honey? You didn't have to go through this alone."

"I really thought I could handle it. And when things started getting worse I didn't want you to know, so I did my best to hide it from you. I was so afraid of losing you Gil, I just hoped I could push it all down again and get on with my life." Sara burrowed her face into the crook of his neck and clung to him as if she were drowning.

"Honey, have you talked about this with your counselor yet?" Grissom asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, she says my fears about turning into my mother are playing out in my dreams, and that I would have been better off to have stayed in therapy when I was a teenager. Like I couldn't have told you that myself."Sara snorted. "She thinks with some hard work I can get past this."

"Can you please ask her if there's anything I can do to make this easier for you. I can take a leave of absence and move here if it will help. We can see her together." Grissom tilted Sara's face up again so he could look into her eyes. "I'll do anything it takes to get you back Sara, anything. You remember that. Grissom wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It's cold in here honey, do you want to go back to bed?"

"I don't think I can bear the thought of going back to sleep, Gil. Do you think we can go for a walk? I know it's early, but I think I need some fresh air and a change of scenery." Sara reached up to touch his cheek and Grissom nuzzled her hand.

"We can do whatever you like, Sara. I only want you to be happy. Should I brew some coffee, or would you like to get a latte?" Grissom asked as they walked arm in arm back to the bedroom.

"A latte sounds like just the thing right now." Sara stopped in the doorway and kissed Grissom lightly on the mouth. "I doubt I deserve you Gil." She paused a moment before continuing "I hope you realize how much I love you." Then she turned and quickly got dressed.

A/N As I finished the last few chapters of VR Trakowski's "Halfway to the Moon" I paid particular attention to how she handled dialogue. I hope you see some improvement.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

* * *

Sara and Grissom had ended up in a small park overlooking the bay. They were sitting close together on a bench, soaking in the mid morning sun. They had walked for an hour or more before Sara had calmed down after her brutal nightmare. Grissom held her hand tightly the whole time; he was very worried about her now that he knew how bad her dreams had become.

"Sara, would you like to do something fun today, take your mind off of things for awhile?" Sara turned and looked into his clear blue eyes for a moment, considering her reply.

"That might be a good idea, actually." She gave Grissom a crooked smile, "Would you like to take me out for dinner and maybe a little dancing?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows before breaking into a smile. "It's been far too long since I've danced with you, my love, that sounds like a great idea." Tugging on his earlobe for a minute he turned and asked, "Would you like to go to the Top of the Mark?"

Sara's smile grew mischievous, "You might have to take me shopping for a dress first, but I'd love to go there with you. Even after all the years I lived in San Fransisco, I've never been to The Top of the Mark.

Grissom rose and drew Sara into his arms, kissing her lightly. "That'll make us even, I've never been shopping for a dress before, but the thought of watching you try on sexy dresses for me sounds like a dream come true. We'd better start back."

Sara wrapped an arm around Grissom's waist and slid her hand into his back pocket as they headed off in the direction they had come from.

* * *

Grissom was smiling broadly a few hours later as Sara looked provocatively back across her shoulder, showing off the open back of the deep red cocktail dress she was trying on. He thought it clung to her hips just right, and showed off her spectacular legs to perfection. "I think that's the one Sara. I love that color on you. Do you need to buy some shoes, too?" he asked, smiling hopefully at her.

"You have a foot fetish we haven't discussed before, Gilbert?" Sara asked with a giggle. Grissom blushed a little and started rubbing his neck behind the ear, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. "Oh my God, you do, don't you? " Sara crossed over to him and bent over to whisper in his ear. "You should have told me about this a couple of years ago Grissom, I think getting dressed up all sexy for you is a kick in the pants." Looking pointedly at the growing bulge in his lap she added "It looks like it's a kick in your pants, too."

Sara pursed her lips in that irresistible way she had when she thought she was getting the better of Grissom and turned back towards the dressing room. Grissom licked his dry lips and shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "I may have to hold the shopping bags in my lap the whole time we're at the shoe store." he muttered under his breath, grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary.

* * *

As Grissom walked into the dining room behind Sara, he noticed several men turning to look at her. He walked up next to her and slipped a possessive arm around her waist. He really didn't blame any of the other men for noticing Sara; she looked as gorgeous as any model out of a fashion magazine in her red dress and high heels.

Sara was delighted to see pink rose petals scattered across the table along with a single long stemmed red rose. After she was seated, Sara noticed Grissom rubbing behind his ear again and wondered what was up.

"Sara…"

"Gilbert?" Sara replied.

"I have something else I'd like you to wear for me." Grissom pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket to display the engagement ring of twined white and yellow gold. Sara gasped softly as he continued, "I didn't get a chance to pick it up from the jewelers before you left."

"Gil, it's the loveliest thing I've ever seen." She said as she reached up to softly trace her fingers against his cheek. It reminded Grissom of the way she had touched him at that crime scene so many years before, _"If only I had realized that lump in my throat for what it was back then"_ he thought to himself. _"I wouldn't have wasted so many years."_

Reaching up, Grissom took Sara's hand in his own and kissed her palm. He then slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. Sara smiled softly as she twisted the ring on her finger, admiring it.

"Gilbert Grissom, I never knew you could be such a romantic." Blushing slightly, Grissom replied,

"Neither did I."

Sara and Grissom enjoyed a delicious dinner of lemon snapper with saffron sauce, risotto and asparagus, talking all the while about where they might go on their honeymoon. After coffee and a shared mocha cheesecake they adjourned to the lounge for some dancing.

Grissom held Sara close as they danced to the jazz sextet, kissing her gently on the neck from time to time. He could feel Sara smile as she reached up to stroke the back of his neck.

"What are you smiling about Sara?"

"I was thinking about how I love to snuggle against the back of your neck when we have a lazy afternoon in bed together" Grissom could feel her smile turn into a grin against the side of his face.

"Keep talking like that and your evening of dancing will be cut short."

Sara kissed a trail up the side of his neck until she reached his earlobe. As she sucked it into her mouth and gently nipped it, she could feel Grissom's soft erection throb against her thigh.

"Works for me."

As the song ended, Grissom slid his hand down Sara's bare back and dipped her. They then recovered their coats from the cloakroom and made their way downstairs to catch a taxi back to the hotel.

* * *

The cab driver grinned as he glanced at the couple necking in the back of his cab. He would have thought they were a little old to be going at it like teenagers, but they sure seemed to be enjoying themselves. He grinned even wider as the slim brunette threw her head back against the seat and the man lowered his head to her breast. One thing about driving a cab, it never gets boring. As he pulled up to the hotel the man paid, including a very generous tip.

As the elevator doors closed, Grissom pushed Sara against the wall and kissed her hard, grinding his cock against her. He wound his fingers in her hair as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues dueled with each other Sara's hands slipped down to grasp Grissom's ass and pull him harder against her. She growled with frustration as Grissom pulled away and the elevator doors opened.

Grissom followed close behind Sara to the door of her suite. As they crossed the threshold Sara took the initiative and pushed Grissom back against the closed door. She kissed him in an almost violent rush as she thrust a thigh between his legs. She could feel the molten heat between her legs with each pulse of her heart. Grissom slid his hands down and worked the back of Sara's dress up so he could slip a hand under her panties and grasp her ass firmly. Sara's long legs always made her ass easy for Grissom to fondle while they kissed, but with the heels she wore tonight Grissom found he could easily reach between her thighs and dip a finger into her exquisitely hot wetness.

Sara broke off the kiss and said "Gilbert Grissom, I think I know why you like high heels so much now." Grissom pulled his hand out of her underwear and, grasping Sara by her thighs, lifted her off her feet. Sara wrapped her long lean legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

Grissom slowly lowered Sara to the floor, relishing the feel of her sliding against his body. Sara reached up to slide the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and shrugged it to the floor as Grissom toed off his shoes and socks, his hooded eyes never leaving her.

Sara, still wearing her lacy underwear and heels, slowly stepped forward and ran her hands up Grissom's chest to start unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt. She followed her hands with soft kisses down his chest to his belt.

Kneeling in front of him she began to unbuckle his belt. Grissom groaned as he buried his fingers in her hair. Sara turned her seductive gaze up to face him as she ever so slowly unzipped his fly.

Grissom impatiently shoved his pants and boxers down as soon as Sara had the fly of his pants open. He shuddered as she nuzzled his rock hard cock. It was all he could do to not throw her onto the bed and plunge into her. He clenched his fist as he watched her lick the drop of pre ejacultion from the almost purple tip.

Sara was mesmerized by his throbbing hardness. She listened to Grissom moan has she ran her tongue from the base to the tip. She knew she was walking a thin line with him, his flexing fists told her Grissom was right on the edge of losing control. She gently took him into her mouth and sucked him in as deeply as she could.

He was a big man and she loved the feel of him, in her mouth, in her hand, or in her pussy. She ached to feel him thrusting inside her, but wanted to suck him until he was almost gone. Sara only bobbed her head up and down his shaft a half dozen times before Grissom pulled her to her feet and kissed her until hard enough to make her knees go weak.

Grissom backed Sara up until she was standing with the back of her knees against the mattress. He then unhooked her bra and sucked an already hard nipple into his mouth. Sara grabbed two handfuls of hair as she arched against him. Grissom then switched to the other breast until Sara collapsed onto the bed.

Grissom quickly pulled off her panties and placed the palm of his hand against her mound. He rubbed his hand against her until Sara was moaning loudly and twisting her head back and forth, keeping the same rhythm as her hips.

Grissom finally thrust a finger deep inside her as he asked "Are you ready for it Sara?"

"God, yes Grissom. I can't stand very much more. I need to have you in me NOW."

Grissom stared into the smoldering whiskey colored eyes as he knelt between Sara's thighs. Sara reached up to pull him down for a deep kiss as he slowly entered her. Lifting his head to watch her face, Grissom pulled his engorged cock almost all the way out. Sara wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him back down into her hard.

"Hard Grissom, I want it hard tonight."

Grissom gritted his teeth as he pulled back and slammed back into her. Faster and faster until he could feel Sara tense around him. He slowed slightly as Sara came hard. One hand nearly ripping the sheets, the other gripping his hair.

When Sara looked back into his eyes, Grissom thrust quickly a few more times before he cried out and emptied himself into her. As he collapsed on top of her, Sara wrapped both arms around him and rubbed her face lightly against his.

Grissom rose slightly and pulled out of her, rolling Sara onto her side away from him; he spooned up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Sara fell asleep to the sound of Grissom saying he loved her, and would love her forever.

* * *

A/N I've been studying smut today, in preparation for this chapter. Many thanks to Cincoflex, Giwu, Summer Reign, Daphne Dangerlove and many others for insperation. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Grissom awoke to a faint tickling sensation on his face, He opened his eyes to see Sara's head resting on his chest, her sleep mussed hair brushing softly against his nose. He was relieved to realize that it was morning and Sara had slept the whole night through without a nightmare.

He took a deep breath and savored the smell of Sara, the faintly herbal smell of her shampoo, the hint of vanilla that was her favorite perfume, the erotic smell of her sweat, and the musky smell of sex.

Grissom smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. In the two and a half years they had been together, they had fallen into a routine, rather vanilla brand of sex. They had learned what turned each other on and had a satisfying love life, but every once in a while one or the other of them would feel the need to break out. Last night they had definitely broken out. It was no wonder that Sara had slept so soundly.

Heaving a sigh, Sara looked up and smiled at Grissom.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself this morning, Gilbert"

Kissing her on the forehead, Grissom replied "I'm very pleased with _you_ this morning, Ms. Siddle." Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, he caressed Sara's face.

Burying her face into his neck Sara murmured "I'm glad, Gil, I really am."

* * *

That afternoon they sat on the couch with Grissom's bag sitting next to the door. Grissom finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sara, I think it might be a good idea if you call and talk with me whenever you have a nightmare. Can you ask your counselor if she agrees when you see her tomorrow?" Grissom ran his hand over his face before continuing. "I'll usually be at work when you would be calling, and since I haven't been going into the field much lately, it shouldn't be a problem."

Sara sighed loudly. "That's probably a good idea, I'll speak to her tomorrow." Sara sat up straight and looked into Grissom's eyes. "I'm really glad you came, Gil. I feel much stronger now."

"Sara, I'm only a phone call away. I'll drop everything if you need me."

* * *

Grissom asked Sara to drop him off at the curb at the airport. He needed to make this quick. All at once he realized why Sara had left Las Vegas the way she had, if he didn't just kiss her and walk away, he wouldn't be_ able_ to walk away. She must have felt the same.

"Sara, I know you've got a rough time ahead. Please remember that I'm with you always, you're as dear to me as life itself."

He leaned over and kissed Sara with all his heart. He gently wiped the lone tear from her cheek before jumping out of the car and bolting for the airport entry. He didn't look back once.


End file.
